Talk:Frostmaw's Burrows
Ok, more monsters, Avalanches, all the Mandragor that are normally in EotN, Chilling Wisps I believe their called, Icy somethings... Forgot their name, Chromatic Drakes, 3 different kind of wurms, maybe 4. Jotun are also in there. That's all I can remember now. Nilator 13:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Bug This dungeon mission at level 5 is bugged. When you kill Frostmaw the Kinslayer boss and Chest of Burrows spawns while one of the Frost Siege Wurms stays alive and wipe out your party - Resurrection Shrine won't rez the party - no option to return to outpost (beside map travel). Latham NPC is being killed by Frost Siege Wurm and rezed instantly over and over. Also the quest log is not updated. No way to rez and open the Chest of Burrows. :Never happened to me. We never kill those siege wurms until after the boss, and it has never happened. Screenshot evidence please? Are you sure this wasn't just a lag issue? - Yellow Monkey 14:31, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I found it easier to just kill them first, it worked fine, get out a longbow, hit him once, and he's next to you in a 1/2 second. Nilator 16:55, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::That's be odd... Anyway, I suggest killing all the wurms around him before slaying the Kinslaya. Makes the fight easier too, space to move away from that scyscraper... --84.24.206.123 16:47, 29 August 2007 (CDT) GOT BUGGED TOO :( Inaccessible third-level area "...knocking down one of the nearby pillars." If you look up, you see a bridge like in Sorrow's Furnace. Maybe someone should mention that instead? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.161.53.164 ( ) }. My guild mates and I went to this dungeon numerous times. There was a bridge that looked like it should be able to be lowered so that we could grab another Locked Chest, but we could never get it down. Any thoughts? I want to say it was on level 3 or level 4. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.75.149.175 ( ) }. :That's what "Third level area" is talking about. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zeek Aran ( ) }. ::So there is a nearby pillar that gets knocked down? Unindal 17:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Probably not, I'm thinking. There's probably a secret switch (that you can find with Light of Deldrimor) that will lower the bridge. —Dr Ishmael 18:01, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Just tried LoD at the bridge. No switch or other activated LoD item. Zeek Aran 03:14, 16 September 2007 (CDT) WOW They made this a lot harder. --Macros 15:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : Yes they did. Instead of a Young Frost Wurm and craploads of Frost Larvae, it's now either a Frost Wurm and craploads of Young Frost Wurms, or a Frostmaw Spawn and 3 Frost Wurms. The increased number of wurms in predictable locations (in front of Icy Stalagmites, in front of doors, near already-spawned wurms) requires a tank to soak up just the raw KD damage and then hold aggro so the rest of the party isn't hitting the deck. TaCktiX ::As a major wurm fan.....this place made me orgasm half way through the third level. Seventeen times --Blue.rellik 07:23, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Rewards ''Change reward text. 3 September 2007 I did this Dungeon 3 times during the sneak peak weekend: 2 times with 1 other player and 1 time with 2 other players - all 7 drops consisted of a Diamond + 1 other item. Can others confirm this drop pattern? - if so the reward text should read: "2 drops - one of which is always a diamond" :Nope, not so - my fiancee got a gold item and an Onyx Gemstone. —Dr Ishmael 11:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Both times I completed it during the preview weekend I got 2 Diamonds, while the people with me got Onyx/Gold item, green/gold, etc. TaCktiX 23:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Edit: Fair enough - did it again after the preview weekend with one other player, and we both got a diamond and one other item. Must just be freekish (bad) luck (i want Onyx not diamonds). Extremely wierd: 9 out of 9 drops! Yang whirlwind 09:09, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Diamonds probably just have a very high weight on the drop tables. At the same time my fiancee got the gold and Onyx, I got 2 Diamonds. And I think the third person with us got a gold and a Diamond. —Dr Ishmael 12:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Just did it with my friend (plus 2 henches and 4 heroes), both got Diamond + Onyx fR0z3n.S0u1 11:56, 12 September 2007 (CDT) 3000 Norn reputation points? Is it true? It made the quest today and it seems i did not get any norn reputation points? -LordSowl :This is the reward for first completion of the dungeon (not quest). Points are awarded after killing boss (or opening chest? Never noticed exactly). Doing dungeon again yields minimal faction award. fR0z3n.S0u1 03:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::I don't think it is real i just did it and was looking for my 3000 reward, and well i don't even have 3,000 total points, and the message says 300, and this is my very first time even including the preview weekend that i've completed it.Media:Nornpts.jpg Munny 03:15, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Secret Switch on Level 5 Does not seem to open anything. Scraped all the edges and didn't find any openings. Though a couple wall panels adjacent to the switch seem to have an awful lot of ground behind them if you bring the camera around... Bugged? :Look a bit further, it does open a passage which is otherwise inaccessible. A bit to the northeast. fR0z3n.S0u1 00:40, 14 September 2007 (CDT)